1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method of processing information, such as character information and image information, by an information processing system comprised of information processing apparatuses, such as multi-function printers (MFPs) having a plurality of functions including a printing function, a copying function, a facsimile function, and a scanning (information reading) function, and an application service provider (ASP) as a service provider, connected to the information processing apparatuses via the Internet as a communication network, the information processing system for implementing the method, a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-function printer having a plurality of functions including a printing function, a copying function, a facsimile function, and a scanning function is capable of receiving various services from an application service provider providing via the Internet the services on the Internet.
Application service providers provide various services in all fields. The services provided by application service providers vary with the purposes and uses and target users, and some services necessitate corresponding functions at receiving ends of the services.
A first example of such services is a public print service which uploads document data in advance to a server on the Internet via the Internet, and enables any user to print out the uploaded document data by a multi-function printer via the Internet, anytime. To receive the public print service, the multi-function printer needs to have the function of uploading document data to the server via the Internet and the function of printing out document data by the multi-function printer (hereinafter referred to as “the PDL function”) . Further, it can be envisaged that the multi-function printer will upload to the server not only data generated by application software, but also scanned image data generated by reading an image through a scanner provided in the multi-function printer, and therefore the multi-function printer also needs to have the function of generating scanned image data and transmitting the same (hereinafter referred to as “the SEND function”).
Further, a second example of the services is a document storing service which transfers scanned image data from a multi-function printer to a server on the Internet and thereby allows various data to be stored on the server. To receive the document storing service, the multi-function printer needs to have the above-mentioned SEND function.
Furthermore, a second example of the services is a FAX transfer service which temporarily receives facsimile data from a multi-function printer to which the facsimile data was transmitted, and transfers the facsimile data to a server on the Internet to thereby allow a plurality of users connected to the Internet to view the facsimile data on the Internet. To receive the FAX transfer service, the multi-function printer needs to have the SEND function as well as the facsimile function for receiving facsimile data.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique that causes an image forming apparatus not equipped with some optional functions (such as a finisher function and a facsimile function) to introduce software for adding any of the optional functions that is desired to be used, and download a program for realizing the desired function using the introduced software, to thereby enable the apparatus to use the function (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-202876).
In the above-described prior art, however, before actually using a service provided by an application service provider operating on the Internet, or before signing up for a new service of this type, a user cannot know whether or not a multi-function printer used by the user on a daily basis is sufficiently equipped with necessary functions for receiving the various services, or whether or not the multi-function printer is capable of fully receiving the contents of a desired service. Further, the user cannot get detailed information on what function the multi-function printer is lacking in receiving a desired service.
Furthermore, in another use environment, when a user, who has signed up as a subscriber for receiving services provided by an application service provider, is out e.g. on a business trip, and wants to receive the services already subscribed and received on a daily basis, using a multi-function printer installed in a branch office or the like, the user cannot know whether or not the multi-function printer is capable of receiving the subscribed services, until the user actually uses the multi-function printer.
Moreover, in still another use environment, when a user, who is not a subscriber to services provided by an application service provider, wants to log in as a guest to experience a part of a service provided by the application service provider while limiting the function for the service or wants to temporarily experience the service during a limited trial time period, the user cannot know whether or not the desired service can be received by using a multi-function printer at hand.